Vinyl Atention
by MitsuNyanDesu
Summary: Llamar la atencion de la gente no siempre a sido una bendicion exactamente, sobre todo no para nuestra idol Vinyl Scratch, unete a su vida llena de problemas gracias a ese don PD:NeonScratch y SoarinDash (humanizado)


_**Prologo**_

Vinyl Scratch, la linda cantante/DJ que todos aman, su música de gusto de la mayoría y animosa. Que podría ser malo de el ser un personaje que todos aman, bueno…_muchos._

A pesar de que hay gente que dice que tener la atención del resto cada dos mini segundos es una bendición, para Vinyl era una maldición, simplemente lo odiaba, a pesar de que ella había decidido ser la que Eligio el camino de la fama, no podía tener ni un día en paz con la fastidiosa atención de la gente hacia ella, sentía que su vida era tragada por millones de fans que literalmente, no la dejaban ni siquiera ir al baño en paz, como la vez en la que fue al baño en un supermercado y unos pervertidos se estaban colando en el baño de mujeres solo para verla lavarse las manos, o la vez que fue a una piscina publica y fue acosada por los fans a tal punto que tubo que esconderse tras los toboganes acuáticos para no ser descubierta, sinceramente a veces le gustaría devolverse en el tiempo para pensar bien si debió haber aceptado o rechazar la propuesta.

-¡Vinyl!- la representante de Vinyl la saco de sus pensamientos, una mujer de cabello café, corto hasta el hombro, de ojos grises y vestía con una blusa blanca, dejando ver un poco de escote, y una falda negra ajustada hasta un poco mas arriba de la rodillo y unos zapatos con tacones negros

-¿Eh?...ah…¿Qué pasa?- dijo Vinyl volteando para ver a su representante con cierta cara de apuro

-¿Vas a quedarte con esa ropa todo el tiempo? La sesión termino hace un buen rato- dijo la representante de Vinyl viendo que aun seguía con la ropa de la ya dicha sesión

-No! Obviamente que no- dijo Vinyl corriendo a los vestidores donde al cerrar la puerta se apoyo en ella y bajo arrastrándose en ella, ocupándola de respaldo

-Sinceramente odio esto- susurro Vinyl pero otraa vez fue sacada de sus pensamientos por la voz de la misma representante

-Tu trabajo por hoy termino, puedes retirarte- dijo le representante de Vinyl que según la distancia de la voz se podía decir que estaba parada en frente de la puerta en la que estaba apoyada Vinyl

-S-Si- dijo Vinyl exaltada por la repentina voz de la representante fuera de la habitación.

Luego al sentir los tacones de la susodicha representante alejándose por los pasillos del lugar, Vinyl miro a la ropa que se encontraba sobre un sofá del vestidor y empezó a cambiarse

_En otro lugar…_

-Te juro que si me estas mintiendo te partiré la cara a puros combos y sin pena siquiera- dijo un chica de cabello celeste con unos mechones de colores en el lado derecho de su cara, vestía una sudadera un tanto grande de color celeste, con una manga enrollada y la otra abajo, unos pantalones cortos ajustados de color azul marino , unas calcetas largas negras y unas converse cortas celestes , su cabello era largo hasta media espalda y estaba atado en una cola alta y sus ojos eran morados

-No estoy mintiendo tengo el presentimiento de que es ella- dijo un chico de cabello azul marino y ojos verdes, vestía una sudadera gris, con el símbolo de Vans en negro en el centro , unos jeans azules y unas vans grises

-Chicos ya cálmense- dijo otro chico de cabello negro, corto, ojos azules, viste una camisa de color negro, con una corbata un tanto suelta puesta blanca, unos jeans azules y unas converse negras

-Entonces Neon, si tanto dices que me calme tu iras a buscarla-dijo la chica de cabello multicolor

-¿p-porque yo?-dijo Neon algo intrigado

-Tu eres el que tanto exige que me calme, así que tu iras a buscarla- dijo la misma

-Es verdad Neon- dijo el de cabellera azul

-No hables Soarin, aparte Rainbow se supone que tu eres la líder de esto- dijo Neon apuntando a la susodicha Rainbow

- Y yo como líder exijo que vallas tu- dijo Rainbow sentándose en un sofá cercano, mientras que agarraba una caja de jugo y empezaba a beberla

-O no será que Dashie le da miedo de—Soarin iba a terminar la frase pero fue cortado por una llave de parte de Rainbow

-C-cálmense-

-Tu cállate y ve a buscarla- dijo Dash con una mirada asesina soltando a Soarin

- P-pero...-

- sin peros, aparte de eso deberías aprender a hablar bien con el resto, aun te cuesta hacerle frente a una chica sin tartamudear- dijo Rainbow metiéndose un bocadillo en la boca

- Prefiero actuar así que golpear brutalmente a cualquier persona que me encuentre - dijo Neon con mirada competitiva

- O-oye yo no golpeo brutalmente a cualquier persona que me encuentre - dijo Rainbow sonrojándose ligeramente

- Mira al tipo que esta en frente tuyo- dijo Neon apuntando a Soarin quien miro confundido mientras que comía papas fritas

- Ese idiota es una excepción - dijo Rainbow acercándose un poco mas a Neon

- Tan solo ve a buscar a la chica mientras que me encargo del idiota que esta acá

-Ugh, esta bien-

_**Volviendo con Vinyl**_

Vinyl se cambio de ropa, quedando con una capucha de color blanca, su cabello estaba atado en una cola baja a un lado de su cara con una amarra de color roja, su capucha estaba entre abierta dejando a la vista una polera celeste, un short de color negro ajustado corto y unas converse con caña blancas

- Espero llegar a el supermercado en una pieza- dijo Vinyl para si misma

- Aunque con este calor no creo que haya mucha gente fuera - dijo otra vez para nadie en particular.

Vinyl comenzó a caminar por callejones solitarios, esperando no encontrarse con nadie, todo iba de acuerdo al plan.

-Oh que tenemos aquí, una solitaria chica en unos de los más solitarios callejones de la ciudad -

Pero obviamente la vida tiene sus planes.

Vinyl observo con cierto temor al trío de tipos que se acercaban peligrosamente a ella.

Miro desesperadamente a su alrededor suyo en busca de ayuda pero no había nada, tuvo que recurrir a su ultima opción, _su poder_

- Miren una cigüeña de tres patas bailando el caño en tanga de leopardo - dijo la chica apuntando a un punto vacío del callejón, sus ojos de sus ojos de volvieron de un color rojo profundo mientras miraba al punto donde supuestamente se encontraba la cigüeña en tanga

Los tres delincuentes miraron al punto donde miraba la chica

- _por lo menos esta vez lo pude controlar-_ pensó Vinyl mientras que huía disimuladamente

Vinyl llego a la ciudad con sus ojos del color magneta normal en ellos

-Bien empezó mi largo fin de semana en casa- dijo para si misma nuevamente Vinyl mientras que se volvía esconder en algún callejón vacío

_**Hi~MitsuNyanDesu aquí! Este el prologo del nuevo fic que pienso escribir xD weell el fic esta inspirado en el tema Kisaragi Attention que lo tuve pegado por bastante tiempo, recuerden que el cap es un poco corto ya que es solo el principio y eso xD porfa Review no saben lo feliz que me hace ver un nuevo review en mis historias :D**_

_**Hasta el próximo cap ;)**_

_**PD: MLP no me pertenece, si lo fuera Soarin y Dash serian pareja**_


End file.
